Opposites Attract
by Fallen Angel Jay
Summary: Jacob Black finally gets over his crush on Bella by imprinting like he always wanted. However he imprints on Edward Cullen. Would the boy's natural hate and other occurrences keep them apart or would they beat all the odds and prove that Opposites DO Attract? (I suck at summaries sorry) Slash M/M rated T now but will be rate M later. (was published before ... had to re-publish)


**Okay I posted this story before but my "friend" went on that profile and deleted all my stories so I'm re-posting it on a new profile. **

**So this is just and idea I have. Slash. M/M. Jacob/Edward**

**Summary: Jacob Black finally gets over his crush on Bella by imprinting like he always wanted. However he imprints on Edward Cullen. Would the boy's natural hate and other occurrences keep them apart or would they beat all the odds and prove that Opposites DO Attract?**

**Rated T (right now) for bad language will be rater M in later chapters.**

**Okay this chapter in the beginning is from Edward's point of view and the second part of the chapter is the same events but from Jacob's point of view.**

**Thank you for reading. (NB This story has no Beta all errors are mine)**

* * *

**We always long for the forbidden things and desire what is denied us**

**Edward's POV**

I really don't see why this is necessary but I'll do it just for her, just for Bella. Not because I'm in love with her but because I do not wish to hurt her. I don't know when it happen, when I fell out of love with Bella, but I know I don't feel that way for her anymore and I'm not truly sure if I ever did. I know I was indeed infatuated with her, intrigued even, mainly because I couldn't hear her thoughts and I was not accustomed to not being able to not read people but when I did get to know the girl behind the invisible screen she just held no interest for me. She was plain, boring but no need to tell her that. She was already in love with me, I could see it in her eyes so why hurt her. What she doesn't know won't kill right, and I absolutely refuse to change her into a soulless monster like I am so she'll get over me eventually. So this is why I sit here patiently musing over my thoughts awaiting Bella's return from La Push with the retched mutt. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. That's all Bella would speak of, her best friend the werewolf. Didn't she understand that we are mortal enemies. I haven't even met the guy and I already hate him. The wolves have no control over their behaviour. I grew up being told they were the enemy and quite frankly I believe it. How could I not. Their entire existence is fabricated around our destruction. I know I am not wrong in hating what is meant to destroy me. I could only imagine what this Jacob is feeling. I'll soon know, as he gets closer. I'll read his every thought, but I can't imagine that he is excited in playing civil with 'the enemy'. Bella told me how he lusts over her and that maybe if she didn't meet me she would give him a chance. I can't but help wonder what life would be if that scenario did play out. Easier I'm sure. My family doesn't really like Bella although they-except Rosalie and somewhat Jasper of course- play nice. Emmett constantly complains of her inability to take a joke, Alice of her poor clothing choices, Rosalie doesn't like her just because and Jasper feels uneasy when she's near. Both Esme and Carlisle have never said anything outright but I could hear their displeasure when they slip up in their trend of thought. I will stay with her though. I have been lonely for over 100 years with no purpose or reason to be alive. Of course I have my family but it's not the same especially since they all have someone. I just wish that Bella could be my someone, although her personality is bland it'll be nice to have a companion.

I pull out of my thoughts at the sound of very loud thinking.

_"What does Bella think she's doing? Why the hell did I even agree to this? What if this is a ambush? I should've told Sam that I was going to be face to face with a bloodsucker but he might have stopped me and forbidden me to come. If he did that Bella would be disappointed and I can't disappoint her. Shut up Jacob she has a boyfriend. Yes he's made of stone and a dumb bloodsucker but boyfriend all the same. Get over her already!"_

I chuckle to myself at the mutts thoughts. They must be near and he's just as uncomfortable about this as I am. I move from where I was standing like a statue to go sit and wait for them. A minute later I hear the tires of Bella's ancient truck pull up, footsteps and then key's scraping the lock. I smell him before I see him and it's not at all what I expected. I was told the wolves smell but Jacob smelled like fresh air fused with green grass and flowers with just a hint of wet dog. I was the most enticing thing I ever smelt. _Cut it out Edward! _I thought to myself and quickly fixed my stone cold features to nonchalance before they entered. Bella came into view first her hair slightly wet because of the rain (it is Forks after all) and her eyes bright with anticipation. Behind her was Jacob his eyes on the floor. I couldn't help but wonder what colour they were as I took in the rest of his appearance. His skin was a dark russet colour. He was taller than me and I am 6"2. His hair was cut short in a way that complemented the features I could see. His muscles visible through his black shirt that hugged him in all the right places and I couldn't help but want to see what he looked like with it off. _What am I thinking!? Edward cut it out you're not a fag! _I chastised myself. I was so caught up in my own thoughts I couldn't read his. I cleared my head and focused while taking a step forward. His head jerked up at my movement, his dark brown eyes meeting my topaz ones, and it look like he was going to say something but couldn't. His thoughts were in jumbles but I could pick out my face and his. Why was he thinking about me. His eyes looked far away but were still staring at me intently. I was staring back not really focusing as I tried to make sense of all the images that ran through his head.

"Jacob?" Bella's voice brought me out of my trace. "Why are you staring at Edward like that?"

I was still trying to make sense of Jacob's thoughts which were all in a blur when Jacob yelled "Oh shit! Stupid blood sucker. SHIT!"

"You promised to be nice!" Bella screamed after him

"NO!" Jacob's voice rang through the house, his thoughts back on track with one thing on his mind...me.

"No!" he repeated again although softer it was more intense.

I stood there frozen and confused as I saw Jacob run out of the house and into the forest without another word. Bella was fuming.

"He promised me!" she screamed.

I wasn't really focusing on her my thoughts were on why Jacob left in such a rush. He looked upset and his eyebrows were creased. I couldn't help but wish I could kiss the worries away. EDWARD! I screamed at myself. What the hell is going on with me. I've never had thoughts like that about anyone far less a guy. Plus it was wrong. I shook all those vile thoughts from my head and went to console Bella who was crying for some reason, all thoughts about Jacob forgotten for a while.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"I can't believe I agreed to this." I complained as I sat next to Bella in the truck he dad had bought off of mine. "I don't see why I have to play nice with a bloodsucker."

"If I wasn't driving I'd slap you right now" Bella complained. "Jake you're my best friend and Edward is my boyfriend. I need you two to get along. You're important to me Jake."

My heart fluttered when she said those words but I couldn't help but hope that it was enough. I would find myself wishing I would imprint on someone to get over this unhealthy crush on Bella. It was obvious that she and the bloodsucker weren't going to end anytime soon and I was slowly grasping that. We drove in comfortable silence for a while until Bella spoke again.

"Jake?"

"Yea Bells?"

"Promise me you'll be nice?"

"I don't know if I could do that Bella." I answered honestly.

"Why not!?" she screamed. I looked at her confused as to why she would yell and she noticed. "Sorry for yelling, It's just that...Jake you and Edward mean a lot to me. He's agreed to be nice so why can't you?"

"You're not grasping the whole mortal enemies thing are you Bella?" I chuckled. "Look Bells, the reason why I shift, why wolves exist is so we could kill vampires. Yea yea I get the Cullens are different for other leeches blah blah blah but that doesn't change anything. How do you think Sam would react if I told him I was on my way to play nice with a Cullen. I agreed to meet him but don't expect me to hold hands with him and sing kumbaya around a camp fire."

She sighed but I could see I had won this one. "Fine but just act civilized"

I nodded my head so she could see as we continued to her house. I really should've told Sam something but he would've just told me not to come and that would upset Bella so I hid my thoughts from our great Alpha. We turn down onto Bella's street and the panic kicked in. My thoughts were everywhere. I didn't even know if I was making sense. What does Bella think she's doing? Why the hell did I even agree to this? What if this is a ambush? I should've told Sam that I was going to be face to face with a bloodsucker but he might have stopped me and forbidden me to come. If he did that Bella would be disappointed and I can't disappoint her. Shut up Jacob she has a boyfriend. Yes he's made of stone and a dumb bloodsucker but boyfriend all the same. Get over her already! I needed to get out of this but too late she had already stopped the van in front her house and was walking up the driveway. I quickly followed making sure to stay behind Bella. We entered the living room and I could smell his before I saw him but surprisingly it was pleasant. He smelt like vanilla and lavender. Weird. I kept my eyes on the floor making no movements but then I heard him take a step forward so I tensed and looked up. My brown eyes met his topaz ones and my hold world shifted. Everything inside me came undone. Everything that gave me a reason to live suddenly didn't matter anymore only Edward. I could only see him. Images swirled around my head of what I hoped our future would be. I felt complete looking into the vampire's eyes.

"Jacob?" Bella's voice reached my ears. "Why are you staring at Edward like that?"

I couldn't even phantom what she mean by that I was too busy staring at my Edward, a vampire. VAMPIRE!

"Oh shit! Stupid blood sucker. SHIT!"

I hadn't even realized I'd spoken out loud until Bella's voice reached my ears. " You promised to be nice!"

"NO!" I heard myself shout although my even thought was consumed with Edward. It was loud to my own ears but the shock made me want to scream "No!"

It was the only other thing I could think to say. I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could think of. Not caring about anyone else I ran. Away from Bella, from Edward. Before I could stop myself I phased and was running back to the reservation at full speed scared out of my mind. I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go home because my dad would ask to much questions so I ran to the next best place. Sam. Sam and I have gotten real close ever since I phased. Embry and Quil were still my best friends of course but I looked up to Sam because he took time to train me to become a better wolf. He taught me how to be an Alpha even though I insisted that he continue to do it and I wouldn't challenge him.

He was outside and saw as my wolf approached from the bushes.

"Jacob?"

I looked at him with my big wolf eyes hoping somehow he would read my thoughts. Sure enough he disappeared into the house only to return with a pair of cut off shorts. I phased back and put them on and walked up to Sam looking at the ground.

"Jacob is everything alright?" he asked worry dripping from every word. I had a thought to lie but I knew I needed to tell someone.

"No everything is not alright. But I'm afraid to tell you. Afraid you'll hate me and kick me out of the pack." I said still not meeting his eyes.

"Jacob come inside and sit down. Tell me what's wrong and I promise not to judge. You've confided in me before and I was nothing but supportive. I promise no matter what it will be like that again."

He was right. A couple of months ago I confided in Sam that I wasn't sure about my sexuality. I knew I wasn't straight but I wasn't gay. I liked guys more than girls though, so Bi I guess. Even so it didn't stop me from crushing on Bella and Sam was there to let me unload my feelings and he did make me feel better about myself and not like it was a sin. He also kept to his promise and not mention a word to anyone else not even Emily, his imprint. I couldn't help the seed of doubt though, that this would be too much for him.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Sam." I said a lot harsher than I intended but he stayed quiet and it allowed me sort out my thoughts. I sighed then continued. "Bella took me to meet Edward Cullen today." No response and it was a relief that Sam didn't look angry. He motioned for me to continue. "She wanted us to be friends. She said I was her best friend and he her boyfriend so we should try to get along, for her sake. So I went." I couldn't continue I was too afraid of his reaction. After a minute of silence Sam got up and crossed over to where I was sitting in the kitchen.

"Continue Jacob. I'm sure that's not all."

"Sam...I...I"

"Breathe Jacob. Breathe"

"I imprinted on Edward Cullen" I said it so fast and so soft that I prayed he didn't hear me but his face shifted to one of surprise so I knew he did. I waited for his to be disgusted. For him to kick me out, slap me, something but it never came. Instead he embraced me into a hug and I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Great now the flood gates were open and they had no intention of closing anytime soon. He lend me to the living room and sat us on the couch where I just cried. I had no idea how long I was like that for but soon the sobs subsided.

"I'm..." but I didn't get to finish.

"Don't apologise Jacob," Sam said "You needed that. Now I want you to listen to me carefully ok" I just nodded "I. DO. NOT. CARE. You are the same Jacob Black. A respected member of the Quileute pack. Now about the vampire Imprint..Have you spoken to Edward?"

"He doesn't know. I was so scared Sam I just ran out of there."

"That's understandable. Do you want to tell him?"

"Yes. No."

"Well which is it Jake?" he said with a small laugh.

"I don't know. Sam he's with Bella. He's going to reject me. Why put myself through that?"

"Because it's worse you not knowing."

"But I do know Sam. He going to hate me and he and his family will kill me. Even if they don't I'll die from rejection." I felt the tears coming back but they never spilt.

"You don't have to figure this out now Jake. Come on. I'll walk you back home. Take a nice hot shower go to sleep you relived from patrolling just this once and we'll figure it out in the morning."

"Really!? Thanks Sam."

I knew I made the right choice by telling him. We walked to my house in comfortable silence but when I reached my house I froze. Bella's truck was parked out front and I could see her waiting on the porch steps. As I was about to turn around and walk away she called out.

"Jacob!"

I sighed and Sam threw me a sympathetic look as we both walked towards Bella. I wasn't ready to do this now, knowing that I loved Edward. That I loved her boyfriend. How would I ever be able to face her in the future?

"How could you! You promised me you'd be nice and then you just run off! I asked Edward what you were thinking but he wouldn't tell me. I just..."

I cut her off. "What you mean you asked the leech what I was thinking? How could he know that?"

"Oh." she gasped. "I forgot I didn't tell you. Some vampires have extra abilities. Edward can read minds. His sister Alice can see the future and Jasper his brother can feel and control people's emotions."

I stood there mortified. He could read minds! He heard what I was thinking. He knew. Oh God he's probably laughing his head off right now. I can't take this. And then it all goes black.

***OPPOSITES ATTRACT***

I woke up to a throbbing head. My dad was next to me looking worried and Sam was next to him. I got up slowly cause my head was still spinning. "What happened?" I questioned.

"You fainted Jacob it was a panic attack." Sam answered and everything came flooding back. I couldn't talk about it now my dad was here. Unless Sam already told him but he wouldn't do that to me. My worries were sedated when my father said "Calm down Jake. Whatever it is you are hiding I'll be here when you are ready to tell me. In the mean time I'll leave you and Sam alone." I smiled at my dad as he rolled his chair to his room. He really does know me well.

"Come on." Sam said getting up from the couch.

"Where are we going?" I asked although I was already out the door following him.

He pulled me to the front of him and push me forward.

"We're going to talk to the Cullens. He deserves to know and it's best we do it now."

I sighed knowing he was right we both phased and ran to the direction of my doom.

* * *

**So that is chapter one. The story itself is finish it's just to post it and I'm also editing it and trying to make it better (if it's not I'm sorry).**

**Poor Jakey is in a mess because Eddie's his imprint. I wonder how Eddie will take it? I'll post chap 2 ass soon as I could**


End file.
